


Something That I Want (And I Need Everything I See)

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [32]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I almost lost you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That I Want (And I Need Everything I See)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Cathexis. Written for prompt in a box on LJ, prompt was There's nothing to refuse. Set after Chakotay is released from Sickbay. Slightly higher rating just to be on the safe side. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

In moments like this there's nothing to refuse because it is during these points in time where they are only Kathryn and Chakotay, not captain and commander.

Chakotay was glad to be finally out of Sickbay and in his own bed, especially after his near-death experience. He cherishes every private moment that they spend together when they're off duty and nothing resembling protocol comes between them.

Kathryn was straddling him, revelling in the way he felt beneath her and between her legs, she briefly flashed a sad smile at him _what was he anyway? Lover, fuck buddy, something undefinable?_ answering his unspoken question, “It's nothing,” she quietly answered.

“I don't believe you,” he said just as quietly while lazily stroking patterns with his thumb on her toned stomach.

Stifling an errant sniffle, she stated, “I almost lost you,” in a slightly unnerving matter of fact manner.

“I'm here now,” Chakotay said, his arm wrapping around her back drawing her closer to him. “I don't plan on going anywhere.”

“That's what scares me,” Kathryn admitted, placing gentle kisses along his jaw. “What we have is so new yet so familiar that I honestly don't know what I’d do if I lost you for good.” Chakotay's lips met hers for a tender, promise filled kiss. He chuckled into her mouth when her loose long hair tickled the sides of his face.

A few moments later when they broke apart, Kathryn sat up again reverting back to her original position. He quickly placed his hands on her waist, rolling her onto her back. He couldn’t help the smirk that formed as he pinned her to the mattress, admiring the reactions he elicited while he kissed her shoulders and rubbed his hips against hers.

“We haven't got forever,” Kathryn teased, leaving a small love bite on his chest.

Chakotay took her teasing and the first of what would be many, love bite, as his cue to start what would be a long night for them. Smiling as her writhing beneath him made him realise that all things connected to Mark had long since gone out of the nearest airlock.

**Author's Note:**

> I may revise this at some point, likely for the November 'revisiting prompts' round.


End file.
